sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
SOS (1993 video game)
| designer = Keita Kimura | composer = Leonard Rosenman J. Peter Robinson | released = | genre = Survival Adventure | modes = Single-player | platforms = Super Nintendo Entertainment System }} SOS, known in Japan as , is a survival adventure video game developed by Human Entertainment and published in 1994 by Vic Tokai for the Super NES. A sequel to the game was later released in Japan for the PlayStation known as ''Septentrion: Out of the Blue. Story Mostly inspired by the book and film, The Poseidon Adventure, the game is set in 1921, and the players must escape the sinking ship Lady Crithania, which gets hit by a gigantic wave and is capsized. Gameplay left|thumb|An example of the main game screen. Luke Haines stands in a stairway before the tidal wave. The player must escape from the ship within a one-hour time limit. The timer is hidden except when the player injures themselves, in which case they fall unconscious and lose five minutes of time. After a period of time, the ship begins to periodically tilt in the water and gradually fill with water. The game features four different playable characters, each with the same gameplay controls and the same goal, but with a different story: * Capris Wisher - An architect. This young man takes his younger sister Amy to the Lady Crithania. However, Amy's sickness becomes a severe hindrance to him. * Redwin Gardner - A counselor, traveling with a family consisting of an unnamed mother, her children Stella and Harry Adams. Plus, Jack Hamilton, a nephew. * Jeffrey Howell - A senior doctor, he travels along with his wife Adela. * Luke Haines - A crewman of the Lady Crithania. He suspects that the sea conditions are too much for the Lady Crithania to handle, much to the opposition of his superiors. Each character can take up to seven other survivors, some of which have different value to each character, and all of them have different requirements in how to get to them and how to make them follow the player. Depending on how many survivors the player finds, who they are and how valuable they are to the character the gamer plays as, the ending will vary. The best ending for each character is obtained by escaping the boiler room, the final area of the game, with their sentimental person (Amy for Capris; Harry, Stella and Jack for Redwin; Ismay for Luke; and Adela for Jeffrey) and over 25 "points" worth of survivors. Release The game was released in Japan as Septentrion on May 28, 1993 for the Super Famicom. The game was released in North America April 1994, on under the title S.O.S. and was published by Vic Tokai. It was followed up by the Japan-only release of Septentrion: Out of the Blue in 1999 for the Sony PlayStation. Reception GamePro gave the game a negative review, saying that the premise is compelling but marred by too many poorly-designed segments. They summarized the game as "a movie-like trek that has great ambiance but hits some sticky spots along the way." Weekly Famitsu gave the game a positive score of 32 out of 40. References External links * [http://www.vgmuseum.com/end/snes/d/sos.htm Possible endings for the video game SOS] at VGMuseum.com Category:1993 video games Category:Human Entertainment games Category:Naval video games Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System-only games Category:Vic Tokai games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games set in the 1920s Category:Fiction set in 1921 Category:Survival video games Category:Single-player video games Category:Video games with alternate endings Category:Video games scored by Leonard Rosenman Category:Video games scored by J. Peter Robinson Category:Video games scored by Steven Scott Smalley Category:Video games scored by Shirley Walker Category:Video games scored by John Van Tongeren